Give Me the Simple Life
Versions Barry Keating, Jim Steinman, and Meat Loaf on a demo recording for the musical More Than You Deserve -- at this point the song was called "The Spooky Song" Cast members in the musical More Than You Deserve Lyrics Give me the simple life Harry and Sharon, husband and wife A comfy little bungalow, a yellow Chevrolet Sitting on the porch at night Staring at the Milky Way The Milky Way! A guy like me could be the toast of the town A guy like me, toasted medium brown Hey pretty girl, do you remember old Ace How'd you like to marry a man How'd you like to marry a man How'd you like to marry a man A man, a man -- without a face? I'm a bundle of fun, a mountain of joy Hey pretty girl, will you marry this boy? A bundle of fun, a mountain of joy Hey pretty girl, will you marry this pretty boy? You're just the man for me Mr. and Mrs., he and she A matching set of furniture, a shiny Frigidaire Spinning through the countryside, sipping in the country air Ah, the country air! A guy like you could be the toast of the town A guy like you, toasted medium brown Hey pretty boy, would I remember old Ace I'd really like to marry a man It just so happens I could marry a man Well, I'd really like to marry a man A man, a man -- without a face! You're a genuine find, a bona fide win Lovely as Adonis underneath the skin A genuine find, a bona fide win Lovely as Adonis underneath Underneath the skin! You know I've given all the little things That a man can ever give Now I only wanna settle down And live, live live! You know I've given all the little things That a man can ever give Now I only wanna settle down And live, live live! Gimme right now (gimme gimme gimme) Gimme right now (gimme gimme gimme) Gimme right now (gimme gimme gimme) Gimme right now, before I have to take it! Gimme right now (gimme gimme gimme) Gimme right now (gimme gimme gimme) Gimme right now (gimme gimme gimme) Gimme right now! He's just the guy for me (She's just the girl for me) Mr. and Mrs., he and she A flagpole out in front of the house, a barbecue in back Kids to call us Mom and Dad, it's all a man could ever ask Could ever ask! A guy like me could be the toast of the town A guy like me, toasted medium brown Hey pretty girl, do you remember old Ace How'd you like to marry a man How'd you like to marry a man How'd you like to marry a man A man, a man -- without a face? Without a face? Without a face? (Reprise:) Give us the simple life Mr. and Mrs., husband and wife A comfy little bungalow A yellow Chevrolet Sitting on the porch at night Whiling the hours away The hours away! A pair like us will be the toast of the town Star-crossed lovers on a merry-go-round Hey pretty boy, do you remember old Ace And how'd you like to marry a man How'd you like to marry a man A man, a man Without a face! Category:Songs